


Birth of a bride

by TvSeriesAddicted



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvSeriesAddicted/pseuds/TvSeriesAddicted
Summary: You're lying to yourself when you pretend to be scared of him. Be brave enough to admit it, Aleera, you're attracted to him just as he is to you. Are you willing to take the risk to live that truth?





	Birth of a bride

Red hair fell on her pale back, magnetic eyes and lips as red as blood.

“Blood she will drink” thought Vlad while he was admiring princess Aleera.

Aleera belonged to an ancient family from Central Europe, just like him.

She was slowly drinking wine from her golden goblet, but the Count noticed how sensually she caressed the glass with her soft mouth and the intriguing look she gave to people who were dancing.  
It was clear.

Of all of his wives, she would have been the most interesting.

He moved close to her, sure to get her attention, and stared at her with such a light in his eyes that they managed to stick out in that room full of people and lights.

“Good evening princess” he said taking her pale hand and pressing his lips upon it.

She felt a shiver down her back and she knew she had found her prey.

Yet she didn’t know that, infact, he was the huntsman.

Aleera didn’t say a word and she let herself being guided by him on the dancefloor.

They begin to dance dangerously close, until the Count put a hand on her back to make their bodies collide and pressed a kiss against the marble skin of her neck.

The girl let out a moan and Vlad get the confirm he needed.

She was perfect.

He moved away and stared deep into her eyes for a couple of seconds, then he got lost in the crowd.

Aleera stood there, boiling of emotions and knowing that she would have hardly forgotten those eyes and that mysterious face surrounded by black hair.

The Count came back to his palace, anxious to see her again and make her his.

His other wives, Verona and Marishka, welcomed him in his home.

“My wives, soon you will have another companion”

The two let out and exciting sigh followed by Vlad, who knew that Aleera would have been the strongest and the most loyal.

Three days and two nights went by and Aleera couldn’t seem to forget that man, but the third night something changed.

IThe Count returned human while he landed on the girl’s balcony and found the window wide open like she was waiting for nothing but him.

He creepily smiled and entering in the room he saw her asleep upon the enormous bed.

She was wearing a white dress that left her neck naked and illuminated by the moon.

Vlad had to repress the instinct of sucking blood out of her until she was dead.

No, her destiny was different.

He got close to her and, moving away a lock of burning red hair, he whispered in her ear: “Good evening princess”.

Aleera suddenly woke up remembering that voice.

“Who are you?”

For such a long time she kept that question inside and now she wanted the truth.

“Vladislaus Dracula, princess Aleena” said the man bending down his head.

“You know my name”.

“I know many things you can’t even imagine”.

“What would make them so extraordinary?”

Vlad sneered showing his long canines.

The girl got scared and moved away but she got stopped by his strong grip on her wrist.

“Do I scare you that much? It didn’t seem so during the ball, you looked like you liked my attentions”.

“I’m scared of your nature”.  
The Count laughed at her statement.

“Liar, you ain’t scared of anything. You pretend to be scared just because you were taught to do so, because a good girl would get scared, but the truth is that you are captivated by me. I saw your gaze at the ball, how you watched people and there was nothing innocent in it. You want to be like me, don’t you? Don’t you want to be mine for eternity? And believe me, when I talk about time I’m extremely serious, I know it very well and you shall know it too”.

Aleera stared at him with watery eyes and completely lost in his arms.

He undressed her without event taking off her clothes, he read into her mind like he had known her for a lifetime.

She pulled away incapable of thinking and figuring what could he ever be meaning, but his hand held up her chin and their eyes met again.

“Don’t be scared, you won’t suffer for long and then you will fall in love with pain, like you’ll love blood and me”.

“Yes, do it” she finally whispered.

Vlad smiled proudly and kissed her with passion while holding her tightly in his arms.

Aleera took a hold on his shoulders and the Count moved his mouth on her neck.

He slowly breathed in the smell of her blood that he could feel through her skin.

His iris became white and he sinked his canines into her neck.

Aleera screamed in pain until he painfully pulled away and caressed her lips while she was heavily breathing.

The girl transformed in front of his eyes

Her clothes turned to pink and taking a sexy shape by wrapping perfectly her body, the eyes became violet and two pure white canines appeared in her mouth.

“You’re a vampire now, Aleera”.

The girl laughed looking him in the eyes.

Fun was about to come.


End file.
